seribu maaf dan seribu satu terima kasih
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /Maaf, Levi. Karena telah menghancurkan hidupmu./ /Maaf, Levi. Karena telah membuatmu mengambil keputusan berat itu./ /Maaf, Levi. Karena telah meninggalkanmu sendirian./ /Terima kasih, Levi. Karena telah mencintaiku hingga akhir./ ― APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01


**.**

_warning: au, over-ooc, bl smut, a very long oneshot_

_a/n1: original story ini dari __**Celeste Selenite**__, makasih yuu-san udah izinin plot ini buat saya adopsi o/ tapi setelah dikembangkan, saya malah fokus di romance dan penyakitnya daripada original milik anda, ja-jadi sebenarnya ini melenceng terlalu jauh, maafkan saya ya orz buang saja saya jauh-jauh. /buang_

_a/n2: kemunculan jean+megane di sini atas request __**larasGEE**__ yang juga sudah diajak berunding o/ thanks ya babyy. (TAPI MAAF YA CUMA SATU PARAGRAF DI ANTARA RATUSAN PARAGRAF W)_

_a/n3: be-berhubung pas dengan event-nya aphin -san, saya ikut sertakan dalam challenge __**APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01 **__(tapi saya ikut rivaerenya aja yah w)__juga deh, sekalian buat asupan rivaere anda www_

_a/n4: selamat membaca._

**.**

* * *

_**[19 Oktober 2011]**_

"Selamat datang di Maria's café! Apa Anda sudah siap memesan?" Tangannya mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari _apron_ hitam yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajah guna menarik perhatian konsumen.

"Secangkir _black coffee_," jawab sang pelanggan singkat.

Jarinya yang menggenggam sebatang pena mencatat pesanan dengan cepat. Ia menyisipkan kembali pen tersebut dalam _apron_-nya dan menundukkan kepala. "Baiklah, pesanan Anda akan segera disiapkan."

_**(Kala itu, kedua insan tersebut tak pernah berpikir―)**_

"Eren, _black coffee_ untuk meja 12!"

"Baik!"

Dengan sebuah nampan berbahankan _stainless steel_, pemuda itu membawa secangkir kopi panas ke meja yang berada di sudut ruangan. Entah oleh kesialan macam apa, tangannya terselip ketika akan meletakkan cangkir kopi di meja 12 itu. Membuat kopi tersebut tumpah dan mengenai pria yang duduk di sana.

"Ah―"

_**(―bahwa dengan awal secangkir kopi yang tumpah, hubungan mereka dapat dibawa hingga sedemikian dalamnya.)**_

* * *

**.**

_**seribu maaf dan seribu satu terima kasih**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

**.**

* * *

_**[6 November 2011]**_

Eren Yeager, tahun ini berumur 16 tahun. Bekerja sambilan di sebuah kafe di sudut kota dan pizza delivery pada malam harinya, walau sekolah yang ia hadiri melarang muridnya untuk bekerja.

Sejak insiden hari itu, ia mulai menyadari sepasang _emerald_-nya tanpa sadar terus mengikuti langkah sang pria korban ketidakhati-hatiannya. Surai hitam dengan model cukur bawah, manik obsidian yang menatap tajam tak peduli dengan dunia. Tingginya hanya mencapai alis Eren, namun ia yakin umurnya jauh di atasnya oleh karena pakaiannya. Selalu duduk di meja nomor 12 yang berada di sudut ruangan (atau meja 8 bila meja 12 terisi). Menghabiskan sekitar satu sampai dua jam dengan menyesap _black coffee _-nya sedikit demi sedikit sambil bekerja dengan laptopnya. Kalimatnya pendek, namun Eren pernah mendengar percakapannya dengan seseorang lewat ponsel; bahasanya cukup ... kasar.

Sayangnya, nama pria yang ia kagumi tersebut belum diketahui.

Lalu, saat ini, hari Minggu ketiga setelah pertama kalinya ia menyadari sosok pria itu, Eren bertemu dengannya di sebuah _convenience store_.

Oh tidak, tidak. Eren bukanlah seorang _stalker_, ia hanyalah sebatas pengagum tahap memperhatikannya-setiap-ia-berkunjung-ke-kafe. Eren datang ke sini dengan tujuan membeli makanan instan dan perlengkapan mandi. Pertemuan Eren dengannya di sini adalah sebuah kebetulan (namun ia lebih memilih untuk menyebutnya _keberuntungan_).

Pria tersebut sedang bersama dengan pria lainnya (pria yang ini tinggi dengan rambut pirang membelah samping). '_Ah, siapa dia?_', batin Eren.

"Hange dan Mike sudah menunggu kita di tempat makan, Levi. Sebaiknya kita cepat karena mereka sudah menunggu lama." Pria di sampingnya berujar sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar belanjaannya.

Eren sedikit membulatkan matanya. Satu kata di antara sekumpulan yang membentuk kalimat itu telah mencuri atensinya. Ia menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dan memperhatikan pria yang lebih rendah itu. Ujung bibirnya ditarik ke atas membentuk seulas senyum.

Pria itu menghela napas, "ya, ya, aku tahu, Erwin."

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari _convenience store_ tersebut dengan percakapan ringan yang masih berlanjut. Eren tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pria itu, mengikuti punggungnya hingga ia hilang di balik keramaian dan gelap malam.

'_Levi ... ya?_'

_**(Eren tak pernah sangka, bahwa nama itu akan menjadi kata terakhir yang lolos dari bibirnya.)**_

* * *

Tak ada yang tahu, tak ada yang perlu tahu; rasa penasaran berkembang menjadi obsesi. Berusaha mencari tahu lebih banyak mengenainya di antara segala kesibukannya. Ingin disadari olehnya, namun juga tidak. Entah ini ketertarikan, rasa suka atau―tunggu ... apa ini **cinta**?

Namun ia masih berumur 16 tahun. Tidakkah ini hanya sebuah perasaan suka akibat pubertas?

_**(Bukan. Perasaan itu adalah cinta … yang entah tumbuh dari mana, namun nanti berkembang dalam dan tulus.)**_

* * *

_**[16 Desember 2011]**_

'_Ah, lagi-lagi ia datang_.'

Bunyi kerincing terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu masuk yang terbuka, pria yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu Eren akhirnya datang berkunjung lagi setelah 5 minggu absen. Membuat Eren bertanya-tanya, ke mana perginya ia selama sebulan lebih ini?

Ia melakukan kegiatan rutinnya melayani tamu, Levi pun seperti biasa―memesan secangkir kopi dan duduk di sudut ruangan selama kurang lebih 1 jam. Eren hanya bisa memperhatikannya selagi ia kosong. Percakapan mereka tak pernah lebih dari hubungan pelayan-tamu dan hal tersebut membuat Eren kecewa.

_Apa Levi akan pernah menyadari Eren?_

Ketika Levi pergi, Eren membereskan meja yang tadi ditempatinya―dan menemukan ponselnya yang tertinggal di meja. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya; ponsel Levi yang tertinggal ... Eren langsung mengambil ponsel tersebut dan berlari ke luar kafe. Berusaha mencari sosok pria bersurai hitam itu. Ketika sepasang maniknya menemukan sosok tersebut, ia mengejar dan memanggilnya.

"Levi!"

Pria itu terhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Alisnya dikerutkan ketika menangkap sosok pelayan dari kafe langganannya sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"A-Anda meninggalkan ponsel Anda tadi," Eren menyerahkan telepon genggamnya dan sedikit menunduk. Levi langsung meraba saku celananya dan menyadari ponsel tersebut memang miliknya. Ia telah meninggalkannya di meja tanpa ia sadari. Ia menerima kembali ponselnya dan menyelipkannya di saku celana. "Ah, terima kasih. Tapi―" Levi menilik Eren dari sudut matanya, "―dari mana kautahu namaku?"

"Eh?" Eren baru sadar; ia memanggil Levi dengan namanya, padahal namanya adalah sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya Eren tahu. Eren mencoba tetap tersenyum sambil mencari alasan, "a-ah ... kafe kami memiliki prinsip untuk mengenal nama langganan kami."

'_Alasan tadi terdengar masuk akal, bukan?_'

"Begitu. Tapi tunggu―kalau tidak salah, kau bocah yang menumpahkan kopi di bajuku beberapa bulan kemarin, benar?"

Eren menggaruk pipinya dan tertawa renyah, "be-benar." Ia menundukkan badannya dalam-dalam sebagai tanda maaf, "Ma-maafkan saya atas ketidakhati-hatian saya pada hari itu. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Siapa namamu, bocah?"

Eren mengangkat wajahnya, "eh? Na-nama saya?"

"Ya, namamu, memang siapa lagi?"

"... Nama saya Eren. Eren Yeager."

Levi membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan ke arah semulanya, "baiklah, kerja yang benar, Yeager."

Segaris senyum mengambang di paras tampan itu. Levi menanyakan namanya. Mungkin tidak ada maksud apa-apa di baliknya, tapi bukankah itu adalah permulaan yang baik? Eren akan menantikan kali berikut Levi berkunjung ke kafe lagi.

Mungkin setelah kejadian ini, mereka akan memiliki percakapan yang berbeda dari biasa.

Mungkin setelah mereka saling bercakap, Levi pun akan tertarik dengan**nya**.

_**(Betapa Eren berharap, kalau saja 'permulaan' pada hari itu tak pernah terjadi.)**_

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Eren?"

"Baik-baik saja, masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan se―uh, sejenisnya."

"Hmm."

"Kalau Anda sendiri, Levi?"

"Ya, biasa saja. Tidak ada yang spesial."

_**(Adalah kebahagiaan bagi Eren setiap Levi mengajaknya berbincang ringan ketika ia berkunjung.)**_

* * *

_**[6 Februari 2012]**_

Jemarinya mencatat kumpulan angka dan simbol yang tertera di papan tulis. Matanya berpindah dari papan tulis, ke bukunya, kemudian ke papan tulis lagi. Namun sebelum ia selesai mencatat, guru pengajarnya sudah mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan menghapus bersih menyisakan warna putih polos.

Eren nyaris meneriakkan 'tunggu' ketika melihat hal itu. Ia menghela napas panjang, kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kiri dan kanan, mencari bantuan.

"Psst, Armin!" bisiknya.

Temannya yang seorang keturunan Inggris berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah Eren dengan tanda tanya. "Ada apa, Eren?"

"Nanti boleh aku pinjam catatanmu? Aku ketinggalan."

Armin mengerutkan keningnya, "baik. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini kau sering ketinggalan mencatat, Eren. Aku tahu kau suka catatan yang rapi, tapi lebih baik mencatat seadanya dan merapikannya di rumah daripada ketinggalan."

"Ha, paling ia juga ketiduran dan tidak fokus dari tadi sampai ketinggalan seperti itu," timpal salah satu teman sekelasnya. Pria dengan rambut _platinum blond_ yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Ia merapikan kacamata yang bertopang pada pangkal hidungnya dengan jari tengahnya.

Eren mendecakkan lidahnya, "diam saja kau, Jean." Kemudian beralih kembali ke Armin dan tertawa kecil, "ya, kau benar, Armin. Terima kasih untuk pinjaman catatan dan saranmu."

_**(Saat itu, ia masih belum tahu.)**_

* * *

_**[8 Mei 2012]**_

"Selamat datang, Levi! Kali ini secangkir _black coffee_ lagi seperti biasa?" Eren menyapa pelanggan itu hangat. Mereka kini sudah cukup dekat, berbincang ringan di kafe, menonton film di hari Minggu dan bahkan saling mengirim _email_.

Levi mengangguk singkat, "ya."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya," respon Eren yang sudah meninggalkan keformalitasannya dengan temannya ini. Si pelayan kafe itu kembali ke bagian dalam _counter_, menyalurkan informasi pada pegawai bagian dapur untuk menyiapkan secangkir kopi hitam untuk pelanggan _tercintanya_. Setelah sudah siap, ia membawa secangkir kopi itu ke meja pria itu lagi.

"Secangkir _black coffee_ untuk Anda," ucapnya seraya meletakkan cangkir itu di meja.

"Ah, Levi, terima kasih sudah mengajakku menonton film itu kemarin. Film itu benar-benar bagus sampai aku terbawa mimpi," Eren tertawa kecil, memulai percakapan dengan Levi. Levi menyesap kopinya sebelum menjawab, "ya, aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena aku tak tahu ingin menontonnya dengan siapa, lalu aku teringat kau."

"Oh iya, Eren. Apa kau kosong ma―"

"_Waiter_!"

Eren berbalik ketika mendengar seorang pelanggan yang lain memanggilnya, ia menoleh ke Levi sejenak dan tersenyum tipis, "ah, sebentar ya." Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah pelanggan tersebut dan menerima pesanan mereka.

Levi―yang kalimatnya tadi terpotong―masih dia mengikuti gerak Eren. Ia menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk kembali menyesap kopinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Eren kembali menghampiri mejanya yang berada di sudut. "Levi, tadi kau ingin berkata sesuatu, bukan?"

"Hm," hening sejenak sebelum Levi melanjutkan, "kau ... apa kau kosong nanti malam?"

Eren menaikkan alisnya, '_nanti malam?_' Ia meletakkan tangannya di dagu dan tampak berpikir. "Ya ... aku kosong nanti malam. Ada apa?"

"Mau berkunjung ke apartemenku?"

"... Eh?"

**.**

Eren melemparkan perhatiannya ke rak buku yang berderet rapi di ruang tengah. Buku-buku tebal dengan judul berbahasa Inggris maupun bahasa asing membuat Eren mengerutkan keningnya. Semuanya tampak seperti buku-buku yang sulit dipahami dan jelas bukan hobinya.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Levi dari seberang ruangan.

Manik Eren masih melekat pada jejeran buku tersebut, "uhm, air mineral saja." Ia mengambil sebuah buku dari rak tersebut dan membuka-buka halamannya. Halaman dengan tulisan yang penuh padat dan terkadang juga terselip gambar rumit.

"Kau seorang dokter?"

Levi muncul dari dapur dengan segelas air putih dan sekaleng bir. "Hm, ya, begitulah." Ia menaruhnya di meja dan duduk di sofa. Eren menoleh ke arahnya dan mengembalikan buku itu, "kupikir kau punya pekerjaan yang lebih ... santai. Kau sering menghabiskan waktumu di kafe." Ia duduk di samping Levi dan meminum air mineralnya.

Levi membuka kaleng minumannya dan meneguknya. "Aku hanya ke sana ketika ada waktu kosong. Lagipula aku tidak bersantai di sana, aku bekerja."

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan tanpa ada yang melanjutkan percakapan. Terdapat hening yang cukup lama dikarenakan oleh itu. Satu-satunya bunyi yang ada hanyalah detik jam yang terus bergerak menandakan waktu terus berjalan.

Entah berapa menit―_puluh_ menit telah lewat.

"Hei, Eren." Levi akhirnya memulai percakapan.

"Hn?" jawab Eren singkat.

"Kau―" Levi meletakkan kembali kaleng birnya yang sudah kosong ke meja, "apa kau tahu maksudku mengajakmu ke sini?"

Sedetik jatung Eren berhenti berdetak, kemudian diikuti dengan detakan yang kini lebih cepat. Ia mempunyai gambaran atas apa yang akan Levi katakan setelah ini, namun tentu saja selalu ada kemungkinan salah, benar?

"Uhm, tidak...?"

"Hei, Eren." Levi mengalihkan pandangan sepasang obisidiannya ke arah Eren, dan Eren pun tenggelam dalam manik berwarna gelap itu. "Aku ... mencintaimu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Yang benar saja.

Eren ingin berteriak, ingin tertawa, meloncat, berguling, _apapun_. Tetapi yang tampak di wajahnya hanya sebuah tampang _shock_. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa perasaannya selama kurang lebih 7 bulan akan terbalaskan. Apalagi mereka berdua adalah lelaki, kemungkinan Levi untuk mencintainya balik sangatlah kecil. Ia sudah senang dengan Levi mengenalnya dan menjadi temannya.

"Oi, Eren―"

"―aku juga." Eren tersenyum, kemudian tertawa kecil, "aku juga mencintaimu."

_**(Seharusnya Eren tidak pernah menerima pernyataaan itu dan meninggalkan Levi.)**_

* * *

_**[25 Desember 2012]**_

Eren membuka pintu itu pelan dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Ketika melihat lampu-lampu yang masih belum dihidupkan, Eren mencabut kunci duplikat yang diberikan kekasihnya dan menyimpannya dalam saku baju. "Permisi..." ucapnya dengan volume kecil seraya menutup kembali pintu tersebut dengan bunyi 'klik' kecil.

'_Tampaknya Levi belum pulang_.'

Ia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu kemudian mengendap masuk ke ruangan luas itu. Ia menyalakan saklar lampu, matanya dikerjapkan beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk pada retina. Setelah sudah nyaman, ia beranjak ke arah dapur dan meletakkan kotak berukuran cukup besar di meja. Tidak lupa ia menyalakan penghangat ruangan, tentu ia tak ingin sampai mati kedinginan di sini.

Eren mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan mengecek_ inbox_; beberapa _email_ dari Levi yang―_sengaja_―tidak ia balas. Yang pertama berupa ucapan selamat hari raya natal, kemudian diikuti _email_ singkat yang menanyakan keadaannya. Lalu ada juga yang menanyakan keberadaan dan keabsenan Eren dalam membalas _email_ (padahal biasanya ia paling cepat dalam perihal membalas _email_).

Pemuda berambut eboni itu menyunggingkan kedua ujung bibirnya, "Levi masih belum tahu aku akan datang hari ini."

Ia membuka kotak putih polos tadi dengan mengeluarkan isinya; sebuah kue dengan hiasan cantik bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday, Levi'. Tangannya merogoh kantong yang juga tadi ia bawa, mencari dua buah lilin dengan angka tiga dan enam. Dua lilin itu diletakkannya dengan rapi di atas kue itu.

"Oh iya, pemantik api!" Ia mencari-cari isi kantongnya namun sayangnya tidak dapat menemukan. Ia pun meraba kantong celana dan bajunya untuk mencari benda kecil itu. Ia tak dapat menemukannya di mana pun. Eren menepuk keningnya dan menghela napas. "Sial, aku lupa."

"Ah, Levi pasti punya..." ia mulai membuka laci rumahnya satu per satu dari laci dapur hingga ruang tengah. Setelah menemukannya di laci paling bawah di ruang tengah, ia membawanya kembali ke dapur dan meletakkannya di samping kue.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu Levi pulang..." ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah jam dinding di sana―pukul 9:57. Eren mengangkat bahunya, '_mungkin sebentar lagi._' Eren memindahkan kue itu ke ruang tengah dan mematikan lampu-lampu rumahnya―mengembalikannya seperti keadaan sebelumnya. Ia duduk di tengah ruangan dan mulai menunggu dan menunggu.

'_Sebentar lagi._'

Ia berbaring di atas sofa putih yang empuk dan memainkan ponselnya.

'_Sebentar ... lagi._'

**.**

"Oi. Oi, Eren."

Pemuda berambut cokelat eboni itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan memutar badannya, mencari posisi yang nyaman. "_Ng_?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau akan datang?" Suara bariton yang memanjakan telinga menyadarkannya dari tidur. Ia membuka matanya lebar secara tiba-tiba, "L-Levi!? Sekarang jam berapa―" Sepasang _emerald_-nya ia alihkan ke arah jam dinding, menyadari jarum jam pendek sudah berada di antara satu dan dua, ia berteriak (dengan volume yang tidak terlalu kencang, tentunya).

Eren panik, ia bangkit dari sofa dan mengecek kuenya. "Se-sekarang sudah tanggal 26―a-aku melewatkan ulang tahunmu―Maafkan aku, Levi!"

"H-hei, tunggu sebentar, Eren." Levi mencoba menenangkan Eren, ia cukup kebingungan dengan Eren yang terlalu panik itu. "Kau tahu dari mana tanggal 25 adalah ulang tahunku?"

Eren jatuh terduduk di lantai, "uh ... Hange memberitahukannya padaku ketika ia berkunjung ke kafe beberapa hari yang lalu." Eren mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, "padahal aku ingin membuat kejutan, tapi malah jadi begini. Ma-maafkan aku..."

Levi mendengus dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. Memang bukan sifatnya untuk tersenyum, namun kali ini ia tak dapat menahannya. Eren yang berusaha membuat kejutan untuknya ... harus ia akui, ia cukup khawatir dengan Eren yang tidak membalas pesannya sekalipun hari ini―_ehem_, maksudnya, kemarin. Tapi ia pikir mungkin dikarenakan hari itu adalah hari libur, kafenya menjadi sangat ramai dan Eren terlalu sibuk untuk membalas pesannya.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan datang ke sini, Eren. Maafkan aku yang baru pulang sekarang." Levi mengacak rambut Eren dan memberikan kecupan di ubun-ubunnya, "lagipula ulang tahunku lebih sering dirayakan pada tanggal 24, digabung dengan perayaan natal. Mungkin karena itu tanpa sadar aku jadi melupakan tanggal ulang tahunku yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tak ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu di hari lain, aku ingin pada tanggal 25." Eren menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria di depannya. Wajahnya tampak kecewa dan tak secerah sebelumnya. "Dan aku malah melewatkannya..." bisiknya.

"Sudahlah, Eren." Levi mengangkat kepala Eren dan mengecup keningnya, berlanjut ke kelopak mata, hidung, kemudian bibirnya. "Daripada itu, mana ucapan selamat ulang tahunku?"

Eren tersenyum, jarinya ia usapkan pada kedua belah pipi Levi, "selamat ulang tahun yang ke-36, Levi." Hijau bertemu hitam keabu-abuan. Sebuah ucapan ulang tahun yang terlambat dan lilin yang belum dinyalakan. Mungkin semua rencana Eren tidak berjalan dengan semestinya, tapi paling tidak mereka tetap bisa merayakan ulang tahun Levi walau terlambat, benar?

Levi mendekatkan jarak bibir mereka, mata yang setengah tertutup dan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Ah, kuenya!" ujar Eren tiba-tiba, yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kue ulang tahun di atas meja, mengambil pemantik api, menyalakan lilin yang tertancap di atas kue―

―dan meninggalkan Levi dalam posisi _awkward_-nya.

Levi berdeham. Ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri dan kemudian memperhatikan Eren. Rambut cokelat eboni yang lembut dan jatuh tepat di atas tengkuk. _Sweater_ kelabu dan syal biru yang belum ia lepaskan dari leher. Warna kulit sedikit cokelat yang menunjukkan ia masih aktif berada di bawah matahari. Berbeda dengan kulit Levi sendiri yang pucat, bukti ia jarang menginjakkan kaki ke luar ruangan.

Ia menarik turun syal biru itu dan menghembuskan napasnya pada tengkuk yang terekspos itu, membuat Eren mengangkat bahu secara refleks. "Ah―"

"Hei, Eren." Levi menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Eren, lidahnya ia julurkan dan menikmati kulit Eren. Dingin. Bagai ada listrik statis yang mengalir lewat tubuh yang satu ke tubuh yang lain. Ia menggigit tengkuknya, meninggalkan sebuah cap gigi kemudian menjilatinya sebagai permintaan maaf. Eren menjatuhkan pemantik api di tangannya dan menjawab, "_hng_―a-apa?"

"Kapan ulang tahunmu, Eren? Aku juga ingin merayakannya." Lengannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Eren, mendekapnya lebih erat. Ia meninggalkan bekas saliva seiring ia berpindah ke telinga Eren.

"Ta-tanggal 30 Maret nanti a-aku akan berulang ... tahun yang ke-18."

'_Eh?_'

Levi menghentikan kegiatannya dan tampak berpikir sejenak. '_Yang ke-18?_'

"Tunggu sebentar, Eren. Jadi sekarang kau berumur―"

"―tujuh ... belas."

Levi tampak terdiam dan masih mencerna kalimat Eren. "... Kupikir kau berumur 20 ke atas? Maksudku ... kau tampak sudah bekerja di kafe itu sejak lama. Jadi kupikir..."

Eren tertawa renyah, ia menggaruk pipinya. "Aku ... sebenarnya bekerja paruh waktu di sana. Ya, aku tahu umurku belum legal untuk bekerja sambilan, tapi bos di sana tidak menuntut banyak selama pegawainya bekerja dengan baik." Eren tersenyum tipis, "maaf aku tidak pernah memberitahumu umurku yang sebenarnya."

Pria yang lebih tua itu memijit pelipisnya, "... Tak kusangka aku hampir melakukannya pada anak di bawah umur. Ditambah lagi ... aku berpacaran dengan anak yang 19 tahun di bawahku. Apa itu artinya aku juga salah satu dari om-om pedofilia itu?"

"Pfft―" Eren tertawa lepas. "Aku juga cukup terkejut ketika kudengar dari Hange bahwa kau berumur 36 tahun!"

Levi menghela napas, "hei, Eren. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan ini―" Levi mendekap Eren lagi, memberi kecupan singkat pada leher, "―di ulang tahun ke-18-mu nanti?"

Wajah Eren memerah seketika. Matanya ia kedipkan beberapa kali sebelum ia palingkan ke arah yang lain, "ba-baiklah."

_**(Mereka melewati hari itu dengan senyum.)**_

* * *

_**[30 Maret 2013]**_

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, Levi."

"Apa lagi, Eren?"

"A-aku belum selesai melepas ka-kancing bajuku―_hnng―_ja-jangan gigit telingaku―" ucapnya terputus-putus, mencoba menahan suara aneh yang hampir keluar setiap Levi menggigitnya ataupun memainkan tonjolan merah muda pada dadanya.

Dengan lidah yang masih bermain dengan telinga Eren, tangan yang satunya berpindah ke baju Eren yang masih dipakai rapi. "Biar aku saja yang membantumu."

Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Berpagutan dalam ciuman panas yang melibatkan gigi dan lidah. Tangan-tangan Eren dipindahkannya ke belakang leher Levi, melingkar dan menariknya lebih dalam guna menikmati cumbu yang merenggut oksigen. Lidah Levi mengabsen gigi-gigi Eren yang berderet rapi, meninggalkan rasa geli ketika menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya.

Di akhir ciuman panjang mereka, sebenang saliva menggantung menghubungkan kedua bibir. Eren menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Levi, berusaha mengambil kembali napas yang telah tersita tadi. Pria yang lebih tua melanjutkan aksinya ke tulang leher milik yang lebih muda. Menyapunya lembut hingga ke pangkal leher dengan ciuman dan jilatan.

Baju Eren yang sudah terlepas dari kancingnya, Levi sibakkan dan lempar ke ujung tempat tidur. Tergoda oleh pemandangan yang ada di depannya, Levi mulai menapaki setiap inci kulit Eren dengan ujung jari, berhenti ketika menemukan titik sensitifnya dan memainkannya.

"Ja-jangan di sana―_ahn_!" tangannya berusaha menutupi bibirnya yang mengeluarkan suara aneh. Namun Levi segera menahan tangannya, membawa tangan tersebut ke bibirnya dan mengisap bagian lengan bawahnya, meninggalkan jejak merah. Dilanjutkan dengan aksi pemberian beberapa tanda lagi pada bagian trisep dan bawah lengan. Di setiap isapan dan gigitannya, Eren akan melenguh tertahan, dan hal tersebut menjadi musik bagi telinga Levi, membawa gairah dan membuat bagian bawahnya semakin menegang.

Tangannya menjelajah lebih jauh ke bagian abdomen, berlanjut ke bagian bawah lagi dan mendapati celananya yang sudah sedikit basah. Ia buka resleting celananya dan mencoba menarik turun celana beserta dalamannya, namun dihentikan Eren. "T-tunggu dulu!" Tangannya menahan celananya yang akan ditarik turun. Wajahnya benar-benar bersemu, suhu tubuhnya tinggi begitu juga napasnya.

"Menunggu apa, Eren?" tanya Levi dengan suara beratnya. "Apa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?"

"Bu-bukan―bukan itu!" jawabnya cepat, takut bila ada kesalahpahaman pada Levi. Hal ini pun membuat semu merah pada wajahnya menjalar ke telinga. "H-hanya saja, kau bahkan masih ... berpakaian lengkap. Jadi..." ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berpaling ke arah lain, mencoba tidak menatap lurus pada sepasang obsidian itu.

Levi menempelkan kening dan hidung mereka berdua, "kalau begitu mungkin _Anda_ tertarik untuk membukakannya untukku?"

Eren menelan ludah. Tangannya ia pindahkan ke kaos lengan panjang yang Levi kenakan, menariknya ke arah atas dan melepasnya. Manik hijaunya memperhatikan setiap garis tubuh pria di depannya, tulang selangkanya yang tampak, dada bidangnya, otot-otot yang keras namun tidak benar-benar ia bentuk secara serius. Meskipun pria di depannya lebih rendah 10 cm daripadanya, namun ternyata lebar leher maupun bentuk tubuh dan ototnya jauh lebih kekar dibanding miliknya.

Padahal Levi adalah seorang dokter yang waktunya habis untuk bekerja dalam ruangan dan menyesap kopi di kafenya daripada berolahraga.

"H-hei, Levi. A-aku juga mau..."

Levi menaikkan alisnya oleh kalimat yang menggantung itu, "mau apa?"

"Uhm―" Eren membelai leher Levi dengan lembut, "―m-memberikanmu ... _kiss mark_."

Levi menaikkan ujung bibirnya, manik obsidiannya menatap seduktif pada pasangannya. "Silakan." Ia mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan lehernya terekspos dan memudahkan Eren untuk mengaksesnya. Dengan perlahan Eren mendekatkan bibirnya ke bawah rahangnya, menciumnya dengan penuh afeksi. Diciumnya berkali-kali jakun milik pria yang lebih tua, kadang bergerak ke atas dan bawah ketika Levi menelan ludah. Diisapnya kuat, giginya agak sedikit menancap dan membuat Levi mengerang kecil.

Tangan Levi yang sudah bosan diam memutuskan untuk menggerayangi bagian bawah milik Eren. Menggodanya dengan meremasnya sedang celana dalam masih terpasang, membuat Eren melepas ciumannya sejenak dan mengeluarkan desah yang cukup keras. Setelah itu ia menempelkan bibirnya lagi pada titik yang sama dan lanjut mengisapnya kuat.

Levi menarik turun dalaman yang dikenakan Eren, menampakkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang sempurna dan basah oleh pra-ejakulasinya.

"Hoo, kau memang masih muda. Cepat sekali sudah seperti ini."

Getaran-getaran pita suaranya ketika ia berbicara sampai pada Eren yang masih menikmati titik lehernya. Ia melepaskan kecupan panjangnya dengan saliva yang sedikit tertinggal pada ujung bibir. "I-itu karena aku melakukannya denganmu!"

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Levi mendorong Eren jatuh terbaring pada kasur. Deritan ranjang yang muncul akibat hempasan kuat itu mereka abaikan, karena ciuman basah dan agresif pada bibir lebih penting saat ini. Lidah beradu dengan lidah, mencari pemenang di antara dua. Jemari saling bertautan selagi ciuman penuh nafsu dilancarkan. Tangan Levi yang satunya lagi memainkan milik Eren. Sedangkan tangan milik Eren yang kini kosong mulai melepas resleting celana milik yang berada di atasnya.

"_Ngh_―Levi―" desahnya di sela-sela ciuman.

Gerakan tangan Levi yang naik-turun membuat Eren nyaman dan hampir mencapai puncak, "―a-aku hampir―_ahh_!" Esens putih yang lengket menyembur keluar mengotori perut mereka berdua. Levi melepas ciuman tadi dan menatap lurus pada sepasang _emerald _itu. Mata yang sedikir berair, wajah yang merah sampai pada telinga dan leher, bibir yang juga menjadi merah setelah sekian pagutan dan isapan―membuat Eren semakin menggoda dalam setiap keindahannya.

"Ma-maaf aku mengotori tangan dan perutmu."

Masih dengan tangan yang kotor oleh sperma Eren, ia berpindah pada lubang belakangnya. Mengoleskan sedikit esensnya pada permukaan lubang sebelum menerobosnya dengan jari tengahnya.

"_A-AHH_!" badan Eren menggelinjang ketika merasakan sakit luar biasa pada bagian bawahnya. Terasa nyeri, tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan sesuatu yang asing di dalam tubuhnya. "L-LEVI, SAKIT―!" Bulir-bulir air mata turun lewat tepi matanya. Levi menjilat air mata Eren, membiarkan rasa asin itu larut di lidah. Jarinya yang baru masuk setengah tidak ia gerakkan sama sekali, ia ingin Eren menyesuaikan dengan rasa sakitnya dahulu daripada membiarkannya dalam sakit yang luar biasa. Ia ingin Eren merasakan nikmat bersamanya.

"Pelan-pelan saja ya, Eren," bisik Levi pada telinganya, mencoba menenangkannya. "Aku janji nanti kau akan merasa nikmat."

Eren mengertakkan giginya kuat, masih takut dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang. Bulir-bulir air mata masih mengalir namun kali dengan intensitas yang lebih kecil. Ia mengangguk, memutuskan untuk percaya pada perkataan Levi.

Dengan pelan, Levi memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam, sekali-kali meliuk-liukkannya untuk melebarkan jalannya nanti. Eren yang sudah tidak merasakan nyeri yang berarti lagi mendekap leher Levi sambil sesekali mendesah nikmat. Levi memasukkan satu jari lagi dan mengulang gerakan yang sama.

"Kurasa sudah cukup." Levi mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam tubuh Eren. Ia posisikan kedua kaki Eren pada bahu dan samping punggungnya. Kejantanannya pun sudah siap di depan lubang Eren. Ia memberi sebuah kecupan singkat pada kelopak mata Eren. "Ini mungkin akan jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya, Eren. Apa kau siap?"

Eren mengangguk, cukup takut sebenarnya―berhubung ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Eren. Namun, dengan membayangkan bahwa dengan ini mereka berdua akan menjadi satu, ia menjadi cukup berani untuk mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"_A-AHHHH_―" Rasa sakit yang tak sebanding dengan sebelumnya membuatnya berteriak keras, tak memedulikan suaranya yang mengisi ruangan. Tangannya meremat seprai kasur, punggungnya membusur ke atas dan jari kakinya menggulung. Bulir-bulir mata turun, tak kuasa ia tahan lagi.

Puluhan kecupan Levi daratkan pada bibir Eren. Ia berusaha membuat Eren lupa pada rasa sakit di bawah dengan kecupan mesra di bibir. Kejantanannya perlahan ia dorong masuk hingga pada pangkal. Kemudian ia tarik ke luar lagi namun ujungnya masih berada di dalam, kemudian ia dorong masuk lagi. Berkali-kali ia lakukan itu dalam tempo yang lambat. Ketika Eren tampak mulai menikmatinya, Levi mempercepat temponya sedikit demi sedikit.

"_Ugh_, sempit sekali."

Sekian hentakan dilancarkan, disentuhnya titik prostat pria di bawahnya yang membuatnya melenguh nikmat tak tertahan dengan volume keras. Sakit telah berganti nikmat.

"L-LEVI―!" serunya bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan kental miliknya. Pandangannya mengabur, hilang dalam putih. Tak lama kemudian, Levi menyusul dan klimaks di dalam tubuh Eren, membuat pemuda itu terasa penuh di dalam, terpenuhi oleh esens milik kekasihnya.

Levi merebahkan tubuhnya di atas Eren. Ia terlalu lelah untuk bergerak lebih, umurnya yang sudah tidak lagi muda membuatnya menghabiskan seluruh tenaga dalam satu kali klimaks. Ia menggerutu dalam hati atas umurnya yang sudah berkepala tiga area atas.

Jari Levi menyusuri poni Eren yang telah basah oleh keringat, menyisirnya ke samping. Dikecupnya kening Eren dan ia hirup aromanya; ah, ia dapat menghirup aromanya sendiri pada Eren.

"Hei, Eren."

"Hmm?" Eren menaikkan alisnya. Napasnya sudah lebih teratur, namun sebuah senyum masih terpatri setia pada kulit mulus itu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Levi seraya menarik Eren dalam dekapannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Jeda lama sebelum akhirnya Levi tersenyum tipis. "Hei, Eren. Bagaimana kalau..." Levi menggantung kalimatnya sebelum akhirnya dilanjutkan lagi, "... kau tinggal di sini bersamaku?"

Ajakan Levi sukses membuat mulut Eren menganga, tak percaya dengan yang ia dengar. "Kau bilang kau masih bersekolah dan tinggal sendiri, kemudian kerja paruh waktu. Berarti kau membiayai hidupmu sendiri, kan? Apalagi sebentar lagi kau akan masuk universitas. Tentu akan jadi lebih berat."

"Y-ya, sebenarnya ayahku masih mengirim uang pada rekening tabunganku. Cukup untuk biaya sekolah dan tempat tinggal. Ja-jadi..."

"Kau bisa menghemat dengan tinggal bersamaku, Eren. Atau kau tidak mau?"

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu!" Ia mengerutkan alisnya; bukannya ia tak mau, ia hanya merasa _nervous_. Tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan kekasihnya tentu akan tidak baik untuk jantungnya. Tetapi juga bukan berarti ia ingin menolak. "Ba-baiklah, aku akan tinggal di sini bersamamu."

Sesimpul senyum ia layangkan di wajah dengan pipi yang bersemu. Levi yang senang mendengar jawaban Eren pun mendaratkan kecupan yang entah sudah ke-sekian kalinya pada hari itu.

_**(Seharusnya mereka dapat hidup bahagia.)**_

* * *

_**[7 April 2013]**_

Senandung lembut lolos dari bibirnya, tangannya sibuk menggiling biji kopi dengan _grinder_ yang mereka beli bersama minggu lalu. Bubuk kopi yang masih agak kasar itu ia pindahkan ke cangkir keramik favorit Levi, diseduhnya seperempat cangkir kopi itu dengan air panas. Ia aduk sejenak sebelum mengisi cangkir itu dengan penuh. Pemuda itu menghirup aroma kopi itu, "ah, sudah pas."

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dapur ketika mendengar bunyi langkah kaki dari sana. Senyum lembut tersimpul pada wajahnya, "selamat pagi, Levi."

"_Ng_, pagi, Eren." Ia menggosok matanya dan menguap. "Kau membuat kopi?" Ia berjalan kembali ke arah ruangan tengah dengan lambat dan duduk di sana. Eren meletakkan dua cangkir kopi di atas nampan dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Levi menyadari sesuatu dari sudut matanya, kemudian mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Kalau berjalan jangan menyeret kaki seperti itu, Eren."

"Eh? Ah, maaf. Aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya." Ia tertawa kecil.

Ketika ia sampai di depan Levi, cangkirnya ia letakkan di meja dengan bunyi ketukan terhadap meja kaca yang pelan, menyajikannya untuk Levi. "Secangkir _black coffee_ untuk Anda, Tuanku."

Levi mengangkat cangkir tersebut dan menempelkannya pada bibir, menyesapnya perlahan seraya menikmati aromanya. Eren duduk di lantai dan mengambil cangkirnya, memasukkan beberapa bongkah gula blok untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit yang tidak begitu ia sukai. "Aku meminta Bertolt untuk mengajarkannya padaku."

Sepasang alis tertaut, "Bertolt?"

"Teman kerja di Maria's café. Ia yang bertugas menyiapkan kopi."

Levi hanya menjawab dengan sebuah 'hm' pendek. Kemudian, ia lanjut menikmati kopinya sedikit demi sedikit, merasakan pahit yang tertinggal pada lidah dan hangat pada tenggorokan. Sedangkan Eren, ia sedang menikmati biskuit yang tersedia di atas meja. Remah biskuit jatuh ke meja ketika ia menggigitnya, ia mengumpulkannya dengan jari tengahnya, kemudian memasukkannya kembali dalam mulut.

"Oi, itu kotor, bodoh."

"A-ah, kau benar."

Levi menghela napas, tak percaya dengan betapa tidak higienisnya kekasihnya ini. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

"Bagaimana kopinya?" tanya Eren.

Levi membungkukkan badannya dan memainkan rambut eboni Eren. Lembut. Ia berharap hari Minggu dapat berjalan lebih lambat, ia ingin menikmati waktu santai bersama Eren tanpa diganggu dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Tangannya ia letakkan pada kedua pipi Eren dan membawa wajah Eren menghadap ke atas. "Hm, secangkir kopi buatanmu setiap Minggu pagi bukanlah ide yang buruk."

Kemudian ditempelkannya kedua bibir mereka. Aroma kopi yang bertukar; yang satu merasakan pahit, dan yang satu lagi merasakan manis.

_**(Kalau saja waktu dapat berhenti.)**_

* * *

_**[11 Januari 2014]**_

Mata obsidiannya melirik pada _paper bag_ berukuran kecil yang ditaruhnya di sudut meja. Sambil melepas kemejanya, ia mendekati kantong itu, kemudian mengeluarkan isinya; sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna putih. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan menaruh perhatiannya pada sepasang cincin kembar yang terletak manis di sana. Cincin berwarna perak polos dengan permata kecil sebagai hiasan. Yang satu berukuran sedikit lebih besar dibanding yang satunya lagi.

Ia mengambil cincin dengan ukuran lebih kecil dari tempatnya. Matanya menelusuri tulisan yang tercetak pada bagian dalam cincinnya, mengejanya dalam hati.

'_Eren Yeager._'

Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk seulas simpul tipis membayangkan ekspresi seperti apa yang akan kekasihnya tunjukkan ketika melihat benda ini. Mungkin _shock_? Atau air mata bahagia? Mungkin setelah itu senyum dan tawa juga akan menyusul, membuatnya semakin _cantik_―bukan dalam arti _cantik_ sebagai wanita, tentunya. Karena kekasihnya _cantik_ dalam setiap tarikan garis maskulinnya.

_**(Namun nyatanya yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan dugaannya sama sekali.)**_

* * *

_**[17 Januari 2014]**_

"Kau dipecat?"

Sang pemuda menghela napas, memainkan jarinya sendiri dengan pandangan tidak fokus ke arah bawah. Ia menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk. "Aku melakukan terlalu banyak kesalahan akhir-akhir ini."

Levi mengerutkan alisnya, '_kesalahan?_' Ia tahu kekasihnya memang seorang yang ceroboh. Bahkan bila bukan karena kecerobohannya, mereka takkan saling mengenal. Ia memang sudah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Eren akhir-akhir ini; cara jalannya yang kaku, sering menjatuhkan barang, bahkan ia kesulitan memasang kancing bajunya sendiri ketika sedang buru-buru. Namun ia tidak memikirkannya lebih lama selama ini, membiarkannya berakhir dalam kata 'aneh', titik.

Seharusnya ia lebih perhatian pada hal-hal kecil ini.

Matanya pun perlahan membulat ketika menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ia sadari dari dulu.

"Eren ... apa kau―" hening sejenak, "―merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhmu?"

Eren mengangkat kepalanya, tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Levi. "Aneh? Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kau sering melakukan kesalahan, bukan? Kesalahan seperti apa yang kaulakukan?"

Eren meletakkan tangannya pada dagunya, memegangnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. Sebelah alisnya ia naikkan, "aku terpeleset beberapa kali, menjatuhkan nampan, kerja yang lamban ... awalnya hanya sesekali saja, tetapi semakin lama, sepertinya semakin sering terjadi."

Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya. Ia tak pernah sadar karena hal ini sangat jarang terjadi pada anak seumur Eren, kasus yang terjadi lebih sering pada mereka yang sudah menginjak umur lebih tua. Tapi ia sendiri juga masih belum yakin, terlalu banyak hal yang masih belum dipastikan. Bisa saja Eren hanya sedang sial, atau ia memang ceroboh dan lamban. Bisa saja ia salah.

_Bisa saja ia __**salah**__._

_**(Maka, semua dimulai.)**_

* * *

_**[19 Januari 2014]**_

Pemuda itu memeluk lengannya sendiri dan menggosoknya, berusaha menciptakan rasa hangat untuk menetralkan hawa dingin yang menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki ruangan. Kombinasi putih dan hijau dengan cahaya lampu yang terang; bukan favorit semua orang, tentunya. Bau obat-obatan yang mengganggu penciumannya dari tadi terasa lebih berat pada ruangan ini.

Ia menutup pintu dengan perlahan, lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada satu-satunya orang selain dirinya sendiri pada ruangan itu.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka; melihatnya dalam pakaian kerjanya. Kemeja gelap yang menempel pas dengan bentuk badannya, kemudian selapis jas putih panjang yang sedikit lebar. Kacamata bertengger pada batang hidungnya, membuat penampilannya saat bekerja semakin sempurna. Bukan berarti ia tidak tampan dalam penampilan biasanya.

Mejanya rapi, bersih dari benda-benda tidak diperlukan. Sebuah kotak dengan beberapa pena yang tertancap dan beberapa lembar dokumen yang sedang ia berikan perhatian. Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika melihat betapa sebuah meja kerja dapat menunjukkan sifat seseorang.

"Selamat siang, Dokter Levi," sapanya, sedikit menggoda. Sayangnya yang disapa tidaklah dalam keadaan untuk menangkap candaan itu―terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Mata yang masih menatap lurus pada kertas-kertas di meja. Tidak ada anggota tubuhnya yang digerakkan, hanya bola mata; menelusuri susunan alfabet yang tercetak rapi.

Si pemuda mengambil kursi di depan sang dokter dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tidak lagi mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hanya menunggu yang di depannya memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan. Karena ia tahu, sulit bagi sang dokter untuk memulai topik ini.

Matanya diam-diam melirik lembaran kertas yang terletak pada meja, menemukan kata-kata asing yang mungkin pernah ia jumpai pada salah satu subjek pelajarannya namun tak pernah ia perhatikan. Bukan subjek favoritnya, justru kalau bisa ia akan menghindari jauh-jauh subjek tersebut. Malas menghapal, katanya.

"Eren ... Yeager." Levi memulai.

Sang pemuda masih diam, ia sendiri tak berani untuk menjawab, tak berani mendengar lebih lanjut. Ia tahu ... ia tahu semuanya _tidak_ akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau―_Anda_ menderita _Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis_, singkatnya ALS. Penyakit saraf yang menyerang neuron-neuron pengendali otot." Berat rasanya. Sudah beberapa kali ia menjelaskan penyakit ini pada pasien sebelumnya, namun tidak pernah sesesak ini. Tak pernah ada rasa sesak ini. Tidak pernah.

Sedangkan Eren, ia hanya diam. Dari awal sudah tahu bahwa ia akan dihadapkan dengan istilah asing yang tak ia suka. Ia tetap bergeming, karena semua ini sangatlah _lucu_, sulit dibayangkan bahwa ini adalah nyata. Adegan-adegan yang biasa ia lihat dalam drama TV kini sedang ia alami.

'_Apa sebentar lagi aku akan bangun?_'

"Tentunya kau―_Anda_ juga sudah merasakan keanehan pada tubuh Anda sendiri. Otot-otot yang kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Awalnya hanya pada anggota gerak, namun―" Levi menggenggam penanya dengan erat, mungkin saja akan patah bila Levi menggenggamnya dengan sedikit lebih kuat lagi, "―nantinya akan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Membuat seluruh bagian otot tubuh tidak berfungsi lagi."

'_Hei, kapan aku akan bangun?_'

Ah, Eren yakin bahwa Levi pasti hanya bercanda dengannya. Lelucon Levi memang kadang sulit dibedakan, ia sungguh memiliki _humour taste _yang berbeda dengan orang lain. Ia pasti hanya bercanda, menunggu Eren untuk tertawa, karena hanya Eren yang tahu saat Levi sedang bercanda dan tidak. Ayo, tertawalah, Eren. Tertawa! Ini sangat lucu ahahahaha tertawalah.

'_Aku ingin bangun._'

Pada akhirnya, Eren tetap tak dapat tertawa. Karena ia tahu semuanya bukanlah lelucon ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk berpindah posisi ke meja ... dan hasilnya nihil. Yang ada hanyalah gerakan-gerakan kecil bagai orang yang akan mati. Gerakan kecil yang tak berarti.

"Hei, Levi ... apa aku bisa tetap hidup?"

Levi hancur. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia bisa saja menumpahkan segala air matanya bila ia mau. Namun, apa sungguh ia _bisa_? Bahkan yang seharusnya lebih hancur daripada dirinya saat ini hanya memandang kosong padanya. Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa warna dalam matanya.

Bisakah ia menjadi hancur ketika ia yang seharusnya menjadi harapan orang lain?

Tidakkah ia seharusnya selalu tenang dan _ramah_, membawa jiwa pasiennya dalam kedamaian? Meyakinkan mereka bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

_**(Senyum Eren tak pernah tampak lagi.)**_

* * *

_**[30 Maret 2014]**_

Kakinya ia langkahkan dalam hentakan paling pelan, tak ingin membuat bunyi yang dapat membangunkan pangerannya yang sedang tidur dengan lelap. Ia duduk pada tepi ranjang dengan pelan, menimbulkan bunyi kasur yang berderit. Tangannya ia letakkan pada pipi kekasihnya, mengusapnya pelan penuh afeksi. Wajah tidurnya sungguh tenang dan damai; kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat, bibir yang sedikit terbuka dengan sedikit liur di sudut bibir, rambut yang jatuh berantakan membingkai wajah, dada yang naik turun mengikuti frekuensi napasnya.

Levi menutup jarak kedua wajah, memperhatikan lekukan tampan nan mulus itu. Mendaratkan sebuah kecup singkat yang bertahan beberapa detik pada ujung hidung.

Sepasang mata itu berkedut, dengan erangan pelan tanda masih mengantuk. Masih dengan setengah tidak sadar, ia membuka matanya sedikit. Manik hijau yang bercahaya mengintip dari balik kelopak dan bulu mata lentik. "_Ng_, Levi?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Eren," bisiknya dengan suara beratnya.

Eren mengusap matanya dan menguap. Ia bangkit duduk pada kasurnya dengan lemas, masih dengan mata yang setengah terbuka dan tubuh yang masih malas. "Sekarang pukul berapa?"

Levi mengangkat lengan kirinya, memicingkan matanya ketika memperhatikan angka-angka pada jam tangannya. Mencoba mengira angka-angka yang sulit dibaca dalam kegelapan. "Hm, pukul 12 lewat 16 menit. Mengapa?"

"Bukankah kau ada panggilan darurat tadi? Kupikir kau takkan pulang sampai nanti."

Levi mengacak lembut rambut Eren, membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan. "Pasien tadi tidak terlalu parah, jadi aku bisa selesai dengan cepat."

"Begitu."

Levi merogoh kantong celananya, mencari benda yang telah ia siapkan dari sebelumnya. Ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh benda yang ia cari, digenggamnya benda itu dalam telapaknya, namun belum ia keluarkan. Matanya beralih pada Eren―mata yang masih mengantuk dan air mata akibat kuap di sudut mata.

"Hei, Eren," panggilnya.

Eren menoleh ke arah Levi, "ya?"

Levi mengeluarkan benda yang ada dalam genggamannya, menunjukkannya pada Eren. Kemudian membuka kotak kecil tersebut, memperlihatkan sepasang cincin perak kembar yang berpendar ketika terkena cahaya bulan. Tampak Eren tak lagi menunjukkan wajah malasnya, digantikan dengan tampang terkejut dan tak percaya. Matanya menatap lekat pada sepasang aksesoris pemanis jari.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Levi berucap tegas dengan sepasang obsidian yang terkunci dengan sepasang _emerald_. Tangannya tidak bergetar seperti yang ia pikir. Walau degup jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia tahu bahwa ini adalah saat yang penting dan ia tak dapat merusak ini dengan segala tingkah _nervous_-nya.

"Setelah kau menyelesaikan studimu, kita bisa mendaftarkan diri di catatan sipil. Kita juga bisa membuat acara meriah bila kau mau, mengundang teman-teman dekatmu dan merayakannya bersama. Aku akan mencarikan tempat resepsi terbaik untuk kita, makanan terbaik, segalanya yang terbaik."

Tidak ada air mata kebahagiaan. Tidak ada senyum lebar.

Hanya ada hijau yang redup.

"... Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa, Levi."

Seakan listrik telah menyetrum tubuhnya, membuatnya mati rasa pada ujung-ujung tubuhnya. "Apa ini karena penyakitmu?"

Levi menghirup napas dalam, membuangnya dalam satu desah panjang. Ia tahu betapa Eren mencintainya, tak mungkin ia akan menolak ajakan pernikahan dari Levi. Bukan berarti ia terlalu percaya diri, namun ia tahu mereka saling mencintai.

"Aku tahu aku akan segera mati, Levi. Akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk mencari pasangan lain setelah aku mati bila kau tetap pada status _single_-mu." Ia mendorong kotak perhiasan itu menjauh, "mereka akan berpikir dua kali bila mendengarmu pernah menikah sebelumnya, terlebih lagi dengan seorang lelaki."

Levi tidak tahan dengan jawaban Eren. Ia terlalu menyiksa dirinya sendiri; membicarakan hari-hari setelah ia mati. Hei, hari itu masih jauh. Banyak juga pasien yang bertahan dengan penyakit ini selama 10 tahun lebih, 20 tahun, bahkan 30 tahun. Eren akan mati ketika ia sudah tua dan sudah mencapai umurnya. Levi bahkan sudah menjadi seorang kakek tua pada saat itu, untuk apa membicarakan pasangan _lain_ lagi? Eren akan mendampinginya, hingga ketika saatnya tiba, maka Eren akan tetap menjadi satu-satunya bagi Levi.

Ia menarik Eren dalam peluknya, mendekapnya erat dengan bahu yang sedikit bergetar. "Bicara apa kau, Eren? Aku tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk memilih pasangan hidup selama ini, sampai aku bertemu denganmu." Jemarinya menyusuri helaian eboni itu, menyisirnya dengan sentuhan ujung jari dan mendaratkan kecupan pada rambutnya.

"Maaf, aku ... tak bisa..." Perlahan air mata turun lewat sudut matanya. Tak dapat ia simpan lagi, tak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi. Ia mengembalikan pelukan Levi dengan meremat punggung bajunya, menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Levi dan membasahinya dengan cairan asin itu. "Maafkan aku..."

Padahal seharusnya hari itu menjadi hari paling membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua. Seharusnya yang keluar adalah air mata bahagia.

Pada hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya sejak Eren diketahui mengidap penyakit, menangis. Meluapkan segala perasaan dan emosi yang tak dapat ia utarakan selama ini dalam bentuk air mata dan raungan. Ia masih muda, ia masih punya banyak cita-cita dan ambisi yang ingin ia kejar. Hidupnya tak bisa diganggu dengan hal seperti ini.

Terkadang Eren berpikir, kenapa dia?

Kenapa tidak orang-orang menyebalkan yang biasa berkunjung ke kafe itu? Atau anak kuliahan yang selalu memesan _delivery pizza _dari tempatnya bekerja setiap malam dan berpesta tidak sehat itu? Atau siapapun yang biasa berpapasan dengannya di koridor sekolah? Siapapun. Siapapun siapapun**siapapun**, kecuali Eren.

_**(Eren tak dapat berhenti menangis.)**_

* * *

_**[14 Mei 2014]**_

Ia duduk termenung memandangi tangan kanannya, dengan perhiasan berwarna perak menghiasi jari manisnya. Ia mengusap cincin itu sambil membayangkan kejadian yang telah terjadi satu bulan lampau. Pada akhirnya mereka saling memasang cincin kembar dengan ukiran nama itu pada jari manis mereka. Sepasang cincin itu terpasang, namun Eren terus menolak untuk mendaftarkan nama mereka dan mengurus surat-surat pernikahan.

Eren mendekatkan cincin itu pada bibirnya, mengecupnya seakan cincin itu adalah pengganti Levi saat ini.

"Eren, kau dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati teman baiknya―Mikasa Ackerman―telah berada di sisi mejanya.

"Apa kau membuat kesalahan, Eren?" tanya perempuan dengan surai hitam kelam itu. Tangannya menaikkan syal yang setia melingkar pada lehernya, syal yang selalu ia kenakan tidak peduli musim apapun yang sedang berlangsung.

Eren mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya―

―tanpa sadar akan gosip yang telah tersebar mengenai dirinya.

"_Apa Eren benar-benar akan dimohon keluar?_"

* * *

Setengah jam berlalu, namun bagi Eren, lamanya seperti berjam-jam. Ia lebih banyak diam dan tidak fokus di ruang itu. Lagipula ia sudah tahu arah jalannya percakapan setelah kalimat pembuka pertama dari sang kepala sekolah. Komunikasi lebih banyak dilakukan antara Levi dan kepala sekolahnya. Ya, ketika Eren masuk ke ruang itu, ternyata Levi telah diundang duluan oleh sang kepala sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan Eren.

Ketika ia keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, ia diserbu beberapa teman-temannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Eren tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya dengan tepat. Ia tak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun mengenai penyakitnya. Walau Eren yakin, teman-temannya pun sudah menyadari keanehan pada Eren, apalagi sampai diberikan permintaan berhenti dari sekolah. Mereka tahu sesuatu tidak beres pada Eren, tetapi mereka tak pernah tahu kejelasannya.

Mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa Eren sedang mengidap penyakit yang membawa ribuan pengidap mati olehnya.

_**(Eren berhenti dari semua kegiatan luar.)**_

* * *

_**[26 Oktober 2014]**_

Setelah mendengar bunyi kaca yang pecah, Levi segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari ke arah dapur.

"Eren, kau tidak apa-apa!?" serunya dengan gurat kekhawatiran tergambar jelas pada wajah. Matanya memperhatikan keadaan yang ada; Eren yang berdiri diam mematung memandangi _coffee grinder_ pada meja, lalu pecahan kaca yang berantakan pada lantai. Levi segera menghampiri Eren dan mengecek bila saja Eren terluka, "kau tidak terlukan, kan, Eren?"

"Maaf, padahal itu cangkir favoritmu." Ia duduk berjongkok, mulai memunguti pecahan beling itu, "maafkan aku."

"Sudah, Eren! Biar aku yang membersihkan ini." Ia mencoba menghentikan Eren, ia tak ingin Eren terluka. Apalagi dengan kerja ototnya yang semakin menurun akhir-akhir ini, kemungkinan Eren akan melukai dirinya sendiri pasti semakin tinggi. "Biar aku saja, ya, Eren?"

Diam sejenak, sebelum Eren bangkit dan berjalan lambat ke arah ruang tengah yang bersambung dengan dapur. Menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, berbaring di sana sambil menatap langit-langit tinggi pada apartemen Levi―ah tidak, _mereka_.

"Aku hanya beban."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Tak ada yang bilang. Aku _tahu_."

Levi membawa pecahan-pecahan besar itu ke tong sampah, kemudian mengambil sapu dan sekop untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa pecahan kaca kecil yang tertinggal. "Kau bukan beban, Eren. Sama sekali bukan."

"Biarkan aku bercerita tentang seorang pria yang selalu menjadi beban bagi kekasihnya. Pria ini dan kekasihnya tinggal bersama tetapi hanya kekasihnyalah yang bekerja dan menghidupi mereka berdua. Lalu pria itu pun berhenti sekolah tepat pada masa-masa ujian akhir, ah lebih tepatnya diberhentikan karena mengganggu belajar teman-temannya. Kemudian ia juga tak dapat melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan benar, tak ada satupun. Ketika melakukan sesuatu pun, pasti berakhir gagal dan malah merepotkan orang lagi."

"Sudah, Eren, hentikan." Ia mengesampingkan alat bersih-bersihnya ke sudut ruangan. Kemudian menghampiri Eren yang sedang berbaring di sofa. Surai cokelat yang disepuh cahaya lampu terang itu tak lagi rapi seperti dulu. Tatapan matanya tak menyorotkan semangat lagi. Bibirnya pecah, kulitnya pucat.

"Aku ingin mati, Levi."

"Hentikan, Eren!" Bentakan Levi berhasil membuat Eren diam. Levi mengatur napasnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Jangan berbicara sembarangan lagi, Eren. Kau hanya sedang kacau, jangan sembarangan mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Kumohon..." Ia memeluk Eren erat, niatnya menenangkan Eren agar sadar bahwa perkataannya berlebihan. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Levi hanya sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia takut Eren akan menghilang.

'_Aku sungguh ingin mati, Levi. Aku takut._'

_**(Eren tahu betapa mengerikannya penyakit ini pada taraf akhir.)**_

* * *

_**[25 Desember 2014]**_

Matanya ia kedipkan beberapa kali. Sudah berapa jam ia duduk di sini? Ketika pagi tiba, ia langsung berangkat ke toko kue terdekat dan membeli sebuah kue kecil yang cantik. Tidak banyak pilihan sebenarnya, karena kue-kue yang dipajang banyak yang sudah bertuliskan 'Merry Christmas' di atas kuenya, bila tidak hiasan natal mendominasi kue.

Kue-kue yang bersifat netral hanya beberapa. Eren memilih kue terbaik dan membeli lilin yang sesuai dengan umur kekasihnya tahun ini.

Kemudian setelah itu, ia kembali ke apartemennya dan meletakkan kue di meja ruang tengah. Punggungnya ia istirahatkan pada sofa, lalu tanpa sadar, ia tertidur. Ketika ia terbangun, ia memutuskan untuk mengecek kamar milik mereka berdua, melihat bila Levi telah bangun.

Levi kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya tadi malam, sehingga ia tidur lebih siang hari ini. Ia ingin mengecek Levi sejenak ... tetapi tubuh Eren tak merespon perintah otaknya. Otot lehernya masih berfungsi dengan baik, ia masih dapat menoleh ke arah jam dinding maupun pintu kamar. Namun kedua kaki dan tangannya tak mau bergerak sama sekali. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya secara total seperti ini.

Ia sempat berpikir untuk memanggil Levi, memintanya untuk membantunya. Tetapi ia urungkan niatnya, ia tak ingin mengganggu Levi yang kelelahan dengan membangunkannya atas hal kecil ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Levi muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah kuap lebar. "Ah, Eren, selamat pagi. Kau sedang apa di ruang tengah?"

"Aku mem―beli kue kecil untuk merayakan u―lang tahunmu. Ah iya―selamat ulang ta―hun, Levi."

Dikulumnya segaris senyum tipis, "terima kasih." Ia membuka kotak kue tersebut, memperlihatkan kue dengan hiasan buah ceri di atasnya. "Kau tak ingin menyiapkan kue ini untukku?"

Eren diam di tempat, bukan tak ingin, namun tak bisa.

Setelah beberapa detik tak mendapat respon dari Eren, Levi menaikkan alisnya, tampaknya sudah sadar akan keadaan Eren. Ia mengambil dua buah lilin dengan angka itu, menancapkannya pada kue tersebut. Kemudian ia menyalakan lilin tersebut dengan pemantik api. Ia menutup matanya, dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

'_Semoga Eren dapat bertahan hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun lagi._'

Perlahan matanya ia buka kembali, dan ia tiup lilin itu.

"Sekali la―gi, selamat ulang tahun, Le―vi. Terima kasih ka―rena kau telah lahir di ... dunia ini."

Levi membawa kue tersebut dan duduk di sebelah Eren. Garpu yang ada di genggamannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil potongan kecil dari kue itu, kemudian menyuapkannya pada mulut Eren. "Terima kasih juga, karena sudah selalu merayakan ulang tahunku di tanggal 25, Eren."

_**(Eren kehilangan fungsi otot anggota geraknya secara total pada hari itu.)**_

* * *

_**[27 Maret 2015]**_

"_Aku ingin mati, Levi_."

Demikian suara mesin itu berbunyi.

Eren sedang terbaring pada tempat tidurnya. Dengan alat pendeteksi gerak otot yang tersambung pada ujung jarinya―salah satu dari sedikit otot yang masih bisa ia gerakkan saat ini. Dengan gerakan kecil dari ujung jarinya, perintah otaknya disalurkan ke sebuah komputer khusus, menyuarakan kalimat yang ingin Eren sampaikan dalam suara robot mesin. Pengganti alat komunikasinya, karena ia tak mampu lagi berbicara dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"_Maaf Levi, bisakah kau mengubah posisi kepalaku? Aku ingin melihatmu dengan lebih jelas._"

Levi meletakkan tangannya pada belakang kepala Eren, mengangkatnya perlahan dan memosisikan kepalanya yang tadi menghadap ke arah jendela menjadi ke arah ruangan. Ia tampak lemah, tak berdaya. Seluruh badannya kaku dan tak dapat digerakkan. Hanya berbaring pada kasur rumah sakit berseprei putih polos setiap harinya. Memandang ke luar jendela, memperhatikan orang-orang yang keluar masuk gedung rumah sakit.

Ia iri dengan mereka yang masih _hidup_.

Bukan dalam makna denotasi tentunya, karena Eren juga masih hidup sampai pada detik ini. Namun, ia tidak lagi benar-benar _hidup_, hambatan dalam kebebasan fisiknya terlalu berat. Jiwanya bebas dan hidup, namun fisiknya tidak.

Eren menggerakkan ujung jarinya beberapa kali, mengirimkan informasi lewat pendeteksi otot ke Brain Computer Interface-nya, kemudian dibacakan dengan suara sintetis.

"_Aku ingin mati, Levi_."

Levi mengambil alat penyedot saliva yang tergantung pada salah satu mesin yang tersambung pada Eren, meletakkannya pada rongga mulut Eren yang setengah terbuka dan menyedot saliva yang telah bertumpuk akibat ketidakmampuan Eren untuk menelan saliva yang ia produksi.

"_Aku ingin mati, Levi_."

Sudah ke-berapa kalinya ... Eren mengulang kalimat itu?

Untuk tetap hidup dalam kondisi seperti ini tidaklah nyaman. Tak ada kegiatan yang dapat ia lakukan, untuk berbicara saja ia butuh bantuan mesin. Tubuhnya dihubungkan dengan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan penuh kabel. Untuk makan ia butuh bantuan alat yang telah disambungkan langsung pada lambungnya, tube yang dimasukkan lewat lubang yang dibuat pada perutnya, ditujuankan untuk menyalurkan gizi makanan ketika penderita tak dapat lagi mengunyah dan menelan.

Levi tahu ... ia mengerti bahwa Eren lebih memilih mati daripada hidup beberapa tahun lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Penyakit yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan cara menyembuhkannya. Tak ada harapan bagi Eren untuk kembali hidup bagaikan orang normal lagi, hanya akan ada laporan bertambah parahnya ketidakgunaan anggota tubuh Eren. Mungkin tidak lama lagi, Eren bahkan butuh tube yang tersambung pada saluran pernapasannya secara langsung lewat lubang yang dibuat di leher untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Keadaannya akan memburuk, tanpa ada kemungkinan untuk membaik.

"_Kumohon, bantu aku, Levi. Aku ingin mati._"

Levi menutup matanya, "aku tahu, Eren. Aku tahu."

Namun ... apa Levi sungguh harus mengambil jalan **itu**?

_**(Eren terus mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mati.)**_

* * *

"Hei, kau sudah dengar?"

"Apa?"

"Katanya pemuda tampan pengidap ALS di ruang 228 adalah kekasih dokter Levi."

"Yang benar?"

"Setiap jadwal dokter Levi sedang kosong, ia pasti akan berada di ruangan itu. Kasihan sekali mereka berdua."

"Ya, kasihan sekali mereka."

_**(Levi tak pernah kembali ke apartemennya lagi.)**_

* * *

_**[1 Mei 2015]**_

Eutanasia.

Sudah sekian minggu Levi memikirkan ini. Ia ingin membantu meringankan beban Eren. Ia tak tahan lagi melihat Eren yang tampak menderita, yang terus-terusan menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama. Eren baru saja berumur 20 tahun, ia masih terlalu muda untuk dihadapkan dengan beban seberat ini. Tidak heran ia menjadi stres dan tak dapat berpikir dengan baik.

Namun keputusan yang hendak ia ambil ... apakah benar yang terbaik?

Ia sedang berbicara tentang kehidupan seseorang saat ini. Hidup seorang manusia, pasiennya, kekasihnya.

Apa ia yakin ia dapat melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa rasa bersalah? Atau mungkin lebih awal daripada itu―apa ia dapat melakukannya?

Banyak orang yang tetap menjalani hidup dengan biasa walau sudah pada tahap ALS akhir. Hidup dengan bantuan mesin dan alat-alat, tetapi hidup dengan baik hingga tubuhnya sungguh tak dapat menahannya lagi dan mati. Mereka tidak kehilangan kerja otak mereka, pikiran mereka tetap bekerja layaknya ketika mereka sehat.

Namun sekali lagi, ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba bagi Eren. Ia tak dapat menerimanya. Ia tak dapat bertahan.

Levi memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sudah berapa hari ia tidak tidur? Menemani Eren setiap saat, menjaganya agar semua baik-baik saja.

"_Levi?_"

Ia mendongak, menaruh perhatian kedua obsidiannya pada sosok kurus di depannya. Pucat dan lemah. "Ya, Eren? Kau belum tidur?"

"_Aku tak bisa tidur. Kalau kau?_"

Levi tersenyum tipis, jemarinya ia letakkan pada rambut Eren, merapikan poninya yang sudah memanjang dan agak mengganggu mata. "Sebentar lagi..."

Momen yang sunyi, namun tetap menyenangkan karena Eren berada di sini, di sampingnya, menghirup udara yang sama dengannya. Jantungnya masih berdetak, menimbulkan sinkron yang sama dengan detak jantung miliknya sendiri. Ia tak mungkin bisa merampas kehidupan ini. Ia menghargai kehidupan seseorang lebih dari siapapun, ia tak bisa mengambil nyawa seseorang begitu saja.

"_Hei, Levi. Sudah lama kau tidak menciumku._"

Levi tersenyum, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Eren, kemudian pada kelopak matanya, hidungnya, dan pada akhirnya di bibir. Bukan lagi berupa kecup panas penuh nafsu, namun hanyalah kecupan polos tanda cinta―tanda bahwa Levi masih mencintai Eren walau apapun yang terjadi padanya.

"_Aku mencintaimu_."

Levi menempelkan kening mereka, "aku juga mencintaimu, Eren. Sangat sangat mencintaimu."

"_Aku tahu, Levi. Aku tahu. Karena itu ... tolonglah aku. Tolong bantu aku untuk mati. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Aku ingin mati. Aku tak tahan lagi._"

Levi mengepalkan tangannya, tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang dihasilkan kuku jari yang menancap pada telapak tangan. Alisnya bertaut menjadi satu, berusaha menahan perasaan yang tak dapat ia deskripsikan untuk meluap keluar. Paduan antara kesal, marah, sedih, dilema. Ia memeluk erat Eren dalam dekapannya, "kau tahu itu keputusan yang sangat berat bagiku, Eren."

Haruskah ia tetap berpegang rasa kasihan terhadap Eren, membantunya untuk mengakhiri semua penderitaan dengan keputusan yang ia ambil? Ataukah ia harus melihat dari sudut pandang ia sendiri, bahwa Eren adalah kekasihnya, bahwa Eren adalah orang yang paling ia cintai. Ketidakmauan ia untuk berpisah dengan Eren, harapan untuk tetap bersama dengan Eren untuk waktu yang selama mungkin walau dalam kondisi seperti itu. Karena bagi Levi, Eren yang seperti apapun tetaplah Eren Yeager baginya, lelaki yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna, lebih berkesan setiap harinya dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"_Maafkan aku, Levi. Aku sudah menghancurkan hidupmu._"

"Hidupku menjadi lebih baik setelah ada kau, Eren."

"_Kau harus terus mengurusiku. Kantung matamu hitam akibat menjagaku. Kau tampak banyak pikiran. Kau tak makan dengan baik. Bahkan setelah semua itu, aku hanya bisa melihat kesehatanmu menurun tanpa dapat melakukan apa-apa._"

Jeda, sebelum Levi memungkirinya, "itu tidak benar, Eren."

Memang benar kata Eren, ia tidak makan dengan baik, ia bahkan tidak tidur sejak keadaan Eren semakin parah. Ia takut. Ia takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada Eren ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia ingin terus berada di samping Eren, menemaninya dalam setiap detik kehidupannya.

"_Hidupku sudah cukup, Levi. Aku tak perlu waktu lebih lama lagi untuk hidup. Aku hidup dengan bahagia, sudah cukup._"

_**(Levi tak tahu lagi ... apa yang harus ia lakukan.)**_

* * *

_**[4 Mei 2015]**_

Ruang putih, hanya terdapat dua orang pria. Yang satu berbaring, yang lain berdiri di sampingnya―menggenggam erat tangan pria yang pertama.

"... Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukan ini, Eren?" tanya pria yang sedang berdiri itu. Wajahnya datar―bukan berarti ia tenang, ia hanya tak dapat berekspresi apa-apa lagi. Tangannya dingin dan bergetar. "Kau tahu kan, kau akan mati dengan ini? Napasmu akan berhenti, pandanganmu akan menggelap, kesadaranmu akan hilang. Kau akan tidur, tanpa dapat bangun lagi."

"_Ya, kumohon._"

Levi menutup matanya, menyembunyikan obsidian dalam kelopak dan sapuan bulu mata. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian mengembuskannya. Tangannya berpindah pada meja di sampingnya, terletak sebuah jarum suntik dan sebuah botol obat berbahankan kaca.

Ia mengambil jarum suntik itu, menusukkan ujung jarumnnya pada mulut botol. Lalu menarik suntikan itu, untuk mengisi tabungnya dengan cairan merah muda transparan yang tidak bersahabat. Setelah tabungnya terisi penuh, ia melepaskannya dari mulut botol.

Ia menelan ludah dan menatap cairan itu dalam pandangan kosong.

"Dengan suntikan ini maka aku akan menjadi seorang pembunuh."

"_Tapi dengan suntikan itu maka kau akan menyelamatkan kita berdua._"

"Suntikan ini takkan menyelamatkanku."

"_Kau takkan tahu._"

Levi meletakkan ujung jarum itu pada lengan Eren. Menatap lurus pada manik _emerald_ yang redup. Takkan ada lagi sorot mata itu. Atau alisnya, hidungnya, bibirnya, rambutnya. Takkan dapat ia rasakan lagi hangat tubuhnya, kecup singkatnya, aromanya. Takkan ada lagi Eren Yeager―

(―ia takut.)

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"_Kau akan melupakanku dan hidup bahagia bersama istri dan anak cucumu._"

"Kau akan selalu di pikiranku."

Dengan perlahan, Levi menginjeksikan jarum suntik itu pada kulit Eren. Cairan pada tabung perlahan berkurang, sedikit demi sedikit―

"_Aku mencintaimu―_"

"―... e ... vi."

―hingga akhirnya seluruh cairan itu berbaur dengan darah Eren.

Pandangannya hilang dalam kabut, tubuhnya lelah, kehilangan kemampuannya untuk _hidup_. Napasnya ia embuskan dengan pelan, dan kemudian, organ dan saluran itu berhenti bekerja untuk waktu yang tak terhingga.

"... E ... ren?"

Levi mendekat pada wajah milik pemuda itu, membenamkan mukanya pada rambut eboni yang cukup panjang, menghirup aromanya―ah, tidak ada lagi bau matahari padanya, hanya ada aroma pendingin ruangan dan obat-obatan. Jemarinya ia letakkan pada pipi pucat itu, menyimpan suhu tubuhnya dalam indera peraba. Kepalanya ia tarik menjauh dari rambut Eren, ia perhatikan kelopak mata yang tertutup itu, dan alis tebal miliknya, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang penuh dan kini kering. Mematri semua garis wajah itu dalam memorinya, menyimpannya dalam kotak terdalam, tanpa dapat dibuka siapapun, hanya untuk dikubur bersamanya.

"Selamat malam, Erenku sayang."

* * *

_**(Maaf, Levi.)**_

_(Karena telah menghancurkan hidupmu.)_

_**(Maaf, Levi.)**_

_(Karena telah membuatmu mengambil keputusan berat itu.)_

_**(Maaf, Levi.)**_

_(Karena telah meninggalkanmu sendirian.)_

_**(Terima kasih, Levi.)**_

_(Karena telah mencintaiku hingga akhir.)_

* * *

_**In memory of**_

_**Eren Yeager**_

_**March 30, 1995 **__**―**_ May 4, 2015

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Butuh sedetik bagi Eren untuk jatuh cinta, sebaliknya dibutuhkan 4 bulan bagi Levi._

_Penuh dengan kasih, cinta dan afeksi pada 2 tahun pertama._

_Namun, hubungan mereka diuji setelah itu._

_Lamanya satu tahun, mereka berjuang._

_Kemudian, memasuki tahun keempat, mereka mengakhiri __**semua**__nya._

* * *

_**In memory of**_

_**Levi**_

_**December 25, 1976 ― May 4, 2015**_

* * *

**End.**

* * *

_a/n5: ENDINGNYA /buang saya/ setelah referensi juga tetap nggak ngerti prosedur eutanasia tu gimana. semoga pembaca menikmatinya ya orz_

_a/n6: sa-saya masih ingin minta maaf sekali lagi sama yuu-san, ini bener-bener nggak pas dengan prompt anda ;;;; _

_a/n7: untuk scene 14 mei 2014, dideskripsikan cincinnya dipasang pada jari manis tangan kanan. itu karena setelah saya referensi, di jerman mereka mengenakan cincin perkawinan di tangan kanan, bukan tangan kiri._

_a/n8: untuk scene terakhir, levi sebenarnya nggak berniat untuk mati, makanya pas kalimat-kalimat terakhir dengan eren, levi masih terdengar berniat untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup dengan eren dalam memorinya. tapi setelah melihat eren yang 'benar-benar' mati, levi ternyata langsung merasa 'tak mungkin untuk melewati hari lagi'._

_a/n9: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir! ini adalah fiksi oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis. dan selesai dalam 1 bulan, SAYA NGGAK NGERTI CARA AUTHOR LAIN NULIS PANJANG DAN CEPAT ITU GIMANA HAHAH. oke sekali lagi terima kasih!_


End file.
